Akele hum Akele tum
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after Murderous Affair...
1. Chapter 1

**In Qualis** -

Daya was looking at his badge…nd then keep it back nd came out of Qualis…nd shocked to see Abhijeet in front of him…nd he hide his right hand on backside…

**Abhi** pointed his finger towards him - ye tumhare haath mein kya hai…

**Daya** look at his left hand - haath mein…_nd he turn around nd carefully transfer the badge from right to left hand nd put it in his pocket_…haath mein kuch nahin hai…nd he put that in his pocket…

**Abhi** smiles on him that how he is trying to hide something from him… he smiles that Daya know very well its hard to something from Abhijeet's detective eyes…knowing all this very well phir bhi he tries to hide from him…so finally he speaks with smile on his face…

**Abhi** speak as if he is talking to kid who try to hide something from him - kya chupa kya rahe ho Daya…

**Daya** turn around nd look at him - main tumse kyu kuch chupauga Abhijeet…why? But

**Abhi's** eyes move at his pocket from which ribbon was peeping out… Abhi move close to him nd Daya give - mar gaye expression…

**Abhi** holds that ribbon nd remove it out nd look at badge - ye badge…tumhare paas?

**After that** -

**Abhi** place that badge on table nd Daya sitting on interrogation chair… move his face towards Abhi who was standing beside him…not as his friend but like a CID officer nd interrogating him like criminal as if he has commit some crime…

**Abhi** look at Daya's face - yaar kam se kam mujhe to batao ye badge tumhare paas kahan se aya…

**Daya** didn't reply…

**Abhi** looking at him - tum khooni ko jaante ho….

**Daya** nodded his head in no…

**Abhi** - theek hai… tum khooni ko nahin jaante…lekin ye badge…is badge ke bare mein zarur kuch na kuch maloom hai…

On seeing Daya still not opening his mouth he continues…

**Abhi's** anger increases - Daya tumhe maloom hai ye badge hamare liye kitna important hai…kitna important suraag hai hamare liye…

**Daya** still not in mood to speak nd Abhi lost his patience nd he forget that its his Daya…his best buddy…

**Abhi** shouts in anger - are yaar mein deewaron se baatein nai kar raha hu…mujhe batao ye badge tumhare paas kahan se aya…kaise aya ye…he shouts pointed his hand towards Daya…

Finally Daya speak…he speak what Abhi didn't hear before…he speak what make Abhi shivers to his core…he found that Daya is an Orphan who brought up dn Graduated from Mamta Foundation…

**He** wipe sweat from his face nd don't know what to say…but phir bhi he gain courage nd speaks - my God…ye baat tumne pehle kabhi bataye nahin…nd than he fells sorry for his behaviour…nd he supported him in his own way nd tries his best that Daya don't get hurt or he don't have give answer to ACP or some other…

Nd after that he saw how Daya get hurt in Mamta foundation when some of his fellows targeting him as reason for death of Amar's wife…he feels bad how Daya get disturbed nd angry from their behaviour…but his teacher supports him dn calm down him…

After that in end Daya tries to save his teacher but fail nd he killed himself by falling form terrace…nd Daya left on terrace in shock… Abhijeet, Freddy nd Muskaan run towards him nd found that he has died…Abhi saw upward Daya was looking at them in disappointment nd cried by placing his hand on his head nd than sat down there…burst in tears… he remember all those time…aal those moments which he spent there in shadow of his father like teacher…

Nd episodes finishes there…

**After that** -

**Raghuvinder's** body sent to forensics for legal procedures…

**Freddy** in sad tone - Sir…Daya Sir…

**Abhi **looking at them - Freddy Muskaan…tum log jao main Daya ko dekhta hun…

**Freddy** - lekin Sir…

**Abhi** - Freddy…main sambhaal loonga…tum log niklo…

**Freddy** nodded his head in yes - g Sir…nd he left with Muskaan…

Abhi look upward again nd than move towards Daya with little guilty feeling…nd he reach on terrace…

**Daya** still sitting in shocked position…nd crying….

**Abhi** goes close to him nd kneeled there…place his hand softly on Daya's shoulder…

**Daya** look at him nd turn his face downward…

**Abhi** move bit close to him nd want to hug Daya hugged…but Daya move behind…Abhi was expecting this thing…he knew very well that Daya get hurt dn shattered…so he didn't force him…

**Abhi** remember how Daya request him not to shoot Raghuvendra…how he request him that he will talk with him but Raghuvendra run towards terrace by pointing knife on Muskaan's neck…

**Abhi** thinking - _kahin Daya mujhe zimedaar to nahin samjh raha Raghuvendra ki maut ke liye…jo bhi hai…is waqt koi faida nai ye sochne ka…nd he look at Daya…whose eyes filled in tears…nd on seeing him like this Abhi's heart too fill with pain for his best buddy…_

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - Daya…plz yaar…sambhalo apne aap ko…

**Daya** didn't speak anything….

**Abhi** - chalo utho Daya…

**Daya** look at him, than hold his hand nd get up…nd they move towards Qualis…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi hold driving seat nd Daya sit on passenger seat as he was not in the condition that he can drive…looked still in shock…

Abhi was looking at him dn feel bad for him nd they speak nothing for about half hour…finally Abhi speak out…

**Abhi** clearing his throat - Raghu…Raguvendra ko aise nahin karna chahye tha…

**Daya** shocked nd give him confuse look…

**Abhi** - I…I mean…unhe chat se koodna nahin chahye tha…agar surrender kar dete to…to…saza kam ho sakti thi…

**Daya** really hurt how Abhi is talking about him but he speak nothing as this time it was very hard for him to speak anything…he still can not believe that he was behind all those murders dn above all he is no more…dn Abhi was well aware of Daya's condition…

**Abhi's POV**- Daya ki zindagi ki kadvi sachhai pata chali mujhe aaj… pata chala kaise beeta mere Daya ka bachpan…lekin mujhe is baat ka dukh hai ke ye sab main pehle nahin jaan paya…itne saal ho gaye Daya ko mere saath rehte huae lekin isne kabhi mujhe is sab ki bhanak tak nahin lagne di….nahin samjh saka Daya ne apne ander kitna gham chupa rakha hai…aur aaj…kaise baat ki maine is se jab us badge ko dekha… main bhool gya ke Daya mera dost hai… mere chote bhai jaisa hai…Daya kaise ek bachhe ki tarah mujhse wo badge chupa raha tha…aur main ek mujrim ki tarah interrogate kar raha tha Daya ko…ek mujrim ki tarah…_he feels hatred for himself on remembering that interrogation room scene_... Daya bechara chup chaap sunta raha…kaise ho gyi itni badi galti…sach hi kehte hain police walon ki na dosti achhi na dushmani… Abhijeet tu sach mein crack hai thora sa...aur phir Daya nai chahta tha main raghuvender par goli chalau…kaise keh raha tha mujhe goli na chalane ke liye…kis kashmaksh mein tha Daya us waqt… kya chal raha tha uske dimaag mein…kya beet rahi thi uske dil par…kitni takleef hui hogi Daya ko…uski ye takleef shayad main nahin samjh sakta...Raghuvendra mere liye sirf ek mujrim tha lekin Daya ke liye… Daya ke liye ek guru, uske shikshak , ek pita samaan tha…jinki chaav mein Daya bada hua aur uska bachpan beeta….is liye Daya ka is tarah react karna normal tha… nd he look at Daya who was still looking outside not in mood to speak…lekin ab age se kabhi aisa nahin hoga Daya…mere liye Daya sabse pehle hai baaki baad mein…aur agar kabhi bhi aisi naubat aye dobara to main kabhi tumhare saath ek Police wale ki tarah nahin balke ek dost ki tarah hi pesh aouga…I promise…dn he again look at Daya…abhi baat nahin hogi koi…is waqt to bureau jana padega…uske baad baaki formalities…

**In evening** -

Aftwe that Raghuvendra's dead body handed over to Mamta foundation dn all his students participate in his cremation including Daya…dn after that they return back to their home…

**Author's note** -

Hope u like this…thanks for reading this…waiting for ur reviews…love u all…tc.


	2. Chapter 2

***U read** - Abhi shocked from Daya's past that he brought up in Mamta foundation nd than Daya's teacher get killed when it was revealed that he is behind all those murders…dn Daya broke up nd hurt badly…Abhi found anger for himself in Daya's behaviour but he didn't express it*****

**Abb age** -

Daya nd Abhi came from funeral of Raghuvendra…dn Daya looks so upset, broken….sitting on sofa…looking outside window…

Abhi looking at him dn he understand very well that soon he will be fine…bas he needs some time…but it was not possible for him to leave his best buddy like this…

**Abhi** sit beside him - Daya…

**Daya** look at him with tears in his eyes - Abhi…main...main theek hu…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd than bite his lip - Daya…tu thori rest karlo…achha feel hoga tumhe…

**Daya** turned around him in anger - Abhi…main kaha na m fine…aur kyu karu main koi bimaar hu…

**Abhi** softly - are nai… nai Daya…bimaar ho tumhare dushman…main to bas aise hi…naraaz kyu hota hai yaar…

**Daya** rub his hand on face - main theek hu aur…kuch der akela…nd he get up nd move towards his room with tears in his eyes…

**Abhi **- shayad mujhe Daya ko akela chod dena chahye…dn he didn't stop him…dn seeing Daya going upstairs nd saw till he enters his room…dn shut the door hardly…which feels Abhijeet on his heart…

**Abhi's POV **- main jaanta hu Daya…tu is waqt bahut dukhi hai…toota hua hai…aur shayad…shayad mujhse naraaz bhi hai…teri naraazgi main samjhta hu Daya…aur tu apni jagah sahi bhi hai…lekin main…main bhi kannon ke haathon majboor tha Daya…agar main us waqt action nahin leta to shayad Raghuvendra Muskaan ko maar daalta…aur phir usne itni ladkiyon ko mara bhi to hai…bhale kaaran koi bhi ho…lekin…tha to wo mujrim hi….aur mujhe…mujhe koi afsoos nahin hai apne bartaav par… maine wahi kiya jo ek CID officer ko karna chahye apni aur baakiyon ki defence mein…

Nd he look towards his room - dekhta hu kab tak naraaz rehta hai mujhse tu…nd he look at time…8 baj rahe hain…fresh ho jau phir dinner bhi ready karna hai…nd he move towards his room…

**In room** -

Daya sitting on bed holding his school picture in hands in which he is sitting with his Raghuvendra Sir…

**Daya** crying - kyu kiya…kyu kiya Sir aapne aisa…sirf ek baar apne bachhon ke liye soch lete Sir… apke bina kaun dega unhe pita ka pyar…ek baar…ek baar mujhse keh kar to dekhte…main sab theek kar deta Sir…nd he wipe his tear…

Mujhe achhi tarah yaad hai Sir…jab main bimaar pad gya tha to aapne kaise saari raat jag jag kar mere maathe par pattiyan rakhi thi…kisi bhi bachhe ko kuch bhi ho jata tha to aap…aap kaise uske liye din raat ek kar dete the…dn he wipe his tear…lekin abb…abb kaun dekhega unhe…nd he burst into tears…

**Abhi** listening his cry outside door…he listen all what Daya said…

**Abhi's thinking **-m sorry Daya…main teri koi help nahin kar saka yaar… maaaf karde mujhe…nd he bite his lip…listening Daya's sobbing…samjh nahin ata Daya ke paas jau ya nahin…lekin ye bhai sahab mujhse bhi to naraz hai...aur shayad iska naraaz hona banta bhi hai…aaj maine kaise bureau mein behave kiya iske saath…aur phir Raghuvendra kood gya…Daya ko to yehi lag rah hoga ke main in charge tha to mere action lene ki wajah se usne aisa kiya…dn he took sigh..

lekin main Daya ko aise rote huae bhi to nahin dekh sakta…so he open the door slowly…saw he was wiping his tears nd sitting cuddling cushion…nd he enter inside…

**Daya** move his face behind nd see him…n wipe his face with hand fastly - boss….boss tum…kya hua…koi kaam tha…

**Abhi** smiles nd goes close to him dn look ta his face - aaj ke pehle kya hamesha kaam se tere paas ata hu Daya…

**Daya** turn his face down…nd tear fall again from his eye…

**Abhi** move more close to him nd place his hand on head nd Daya hug him nd again burst out again…

**Abhi** rubbing his hand on his head…bit relaxed from his behaviour…he place his hand on Daya's face than….

**Daya** sobbing - Abhi…main….mujhe…mujhe apne maa baap…maa baap ki shakal yaad nahin…Sir ne…Sir ne kabhi kabhi unki kami mehsoos hone hi nahi di thi…

**Abhi** feel bad for him how he is explaining…nd he is nodding his head in yes nd speak softly - haan…haan Daya…

**Daya** continues - hamesha hamara khyaal rakhte the…apne bachhon… bachho se badkar…badkar pyar diya unhone hame… lekin... lekin main unke liye kuch nahin kar paya…kuch nahin kar paya Abhi…nd he cried holding Abhi's hand tightly…

**Abhi** too had tears in his eyes now on seeing Daya's condition...he than sit beside him nd wrap his arms around him…Daya hugged him tightly as he was very scared nd broken….nd shed all tears on his shoulder…Abhi was rubbing his hand on his back to soothe him - bas…bas Daya… bas… chup ho ja bachha…nd he place his hand on his head…Daya feels relax nd stop after sometime…nd they seprate from hug…

**Daya** now feel relax but embarrass - m…m sorry Abhi…m sorry…main thora jazbaati… nd he turn his face downward…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya…tu mujhse sorry bol raha hai apne Abhi se…kya ho gya tujhe…hain…dost ke kandhe par sar rakhkar rona koi gunah hai kya…jo tu sorry bol raha hai…

**Daya** feel better but still not looking at him nd change his tone in anger - waise...waise mujhe bahut gussa tha tum par…pata nahin kyu…maine socha tha main nai rouga tumhare saamne chahe jo bhi ho jaye…lekin…

**Abhi** smiles on his cute words nd thinks - _Daya…kya karu main tera yaar…teri shikayton par bhi mujhe pyar ata hai…tu hai hi itna pyara…dikha tu gussa raha hai lekin phir bhi itna cute lag raha hai…. main jaanta hua tu naraaz hai mujhse…lekin teri naraazgi bhi sar aankhon per mere dost…lekin is waqt agar main tujhse apne tarike mein baat karuga to tujhe aur bura lagega…ise pyar se hi sambhalna padega…_so he continues…

**Abhi **- koi baat nahin Daya…main….main jaanta hu tu mujhse naraaz hai aur tera naraz hona banta bhi hai…main hu hi aisa... kya karu…jab farz ki baari ati hai to mujhe koi nahin dekhta…chahe koi bhi ho…

Aaj…aaj dekh maine bureau mein kaise aur kitna daanta bina ye soche ke tu mera itna pyara sa…chota bhai hai…mujhe tujhse pyar se poochna chahye tha sab…lekin nahin…main to pakke police wale ki tarah pooch raha tha tujhse…ye soch kar ke main to Sr. Inspector Abhijeet hu…main to kisi se bhi kaise bhi bol sakta hu…nd he look at Daya's face who was feeling bit happy on seeing Abhijeet talking bad about himself…Abhi relax a bit that he is going in right way so he continues - mujhe sach mein akal nahin hai Daya…ke apne doston se kaise baat karni hai…lekin abb maine soch liya hai jo bhi ho…no gussa…sirf pyar…

**Daya** interrupts showing anger - phir to pakad liye tumne criminals…nd *Abhi's face delighted with winning smile as yehi to wo chahta tha*

**Abhi** speaking normally - are nai Daya…insaan pyar se kya nahin kar sakta…maine to abb soch liya hai ke sirf pyar se pesh aouga sabse…

**Daya** - Abhijeet tumhare isi gusse ki wajah se to tum alag ho…sab tumhe itna chahte hai….yehi to pechaan hai tumhari…agar yehi tumne chod diya to tum…tum bhi meri tarah sentimental fool ban jaoge…jo main bilkul nahin chahta…

**Abhi** smiles looking at Daya - theek…theek hai Daya…agar tum aisa chahte ho to aisa hi sahhi…lekin…I promise…main kabhi bhi…tumse aisa baat nahin karuga…jaise aaj ki…kabhi nahin…

**Daya** again come in anger on thinking that interrogation room - haan…ye tum...tum theek keh rahe ho…tumhe mujhse aise baat nahin karni chahye kabhi…nd he turn his face to other side showing anger…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow nd speak in agree tone - haan Daya…nahin karni chahye this aise baat…nd he place his hand on Daya's shoulder - lekin bata sakte ho kyu…he look ta Daya in questioning manner…

**Daya** turn his face towards him nd he place his finger on himself - kyu ke main Daya hu…Daya…aur sab ko lagta hai ke main tumhara bahut achha dost hai…aur mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai…aur ek dost hone ke naate tum mere se aise baat nahin kar sakte…agar main tumhari jagah hota to kabhi nahin karta…

**Abhi** get up nd hold his ears - nai karuga mere bachhe...kabhi nahin karuga…khush…

**Daya** look at him nd smiles - haan khush hu…

Abhi hold his hand to make him stand - chal abb khada ho aur ek hug de mujhe…phir hum khana banate hai dono milke…

**Daya** get up nd hug him tightly…nd Abhi was happy that he get succeed in diverting his mind nd make him smile…

**Author's note** -

**Thanks** for reading this…

**Thanks** - Anjali, Duo my love, RB, Kirti, Kirti Jha, Srija, Cid lovers, Jyoti, cid rocks nd all guests…

**Thanks** to those too in advane jo baad mein likhenge - sorry for reviewing late:P I know u will review when u get time…

Hope u all like it too… please review for this too…take care.


End file.
